Un Amor Imposible
by Karem GG
Summary: Se trata de que Sam y Freddie luchan por un Amor Imposible. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: La primera Vez que te vi

Narra Sam

Estaba en mi balcón escuchando música cuando veo que la sirvienta se me acerca se llama Lili

Lili: Samantha su desayuno está listo -dijo entrando a mi habitacion-

Sam: cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Sam -dije quejandome y con un tono un poco gracioso-

Lili: ok Sam ya está listo -dijo alejandose-

Sam: gracias ya voy -dije levantandome de mi cama-

Yo me fui detrás de Lili para ir a desayunar y vi a mi mama hablando con un chico para que fuera sirviente pero era joven y parecía de mi edad pero lo ignore porque también podía ser un príncipe y fui a la cocina y mientras que desayunaba entro mi mama con aquel chico

Pam: Damas y Caballeros es el nuevo sirviente Fredwad hagan que se sienta como si siempre estuviera aquí bueno me voy a viajar para ver a mi hermosa hija Melanie- Dijo mi madre contenta entrando en la cocina

Sam: Mama aún estoy aquí- Dije comiendo y quejandome de su comentario-

Pam: hija tú también eres hermosa- dijo mi madre mirandome-

Sam: primera vez que lo dices- dije en voz baja un poco triste-

Pam: bueno me retiro- dijo mi madre yendose de la cocina-

Mi mama se retiró y Fredwad era muy joven y lindo pero bueno me presento y puede que sea mi amigo después de todo

Sam: hola Fredwad soy la princesa Samantha -dije levantandome de mi silla-

Freddie: hola mucho gusto lindo nombre- dijo Freddie besando mi mano-

Sam: gracias y cuántos años tienes? -dije sentandome de nuevo-

Freddie: 17 y tu -dijo un poco timido-

Sam: igual si quieres podemos ser amigos -dije timida, creo que se dio cuenta-

Freddie: claro- dijo sentandose a un lado de mi-

Sam: bueno dime Sam no me gusta tanto la elegancia- dije en tono gracioso haciendo que se riera un poco-

Freddie: dime Freddie -dijo sonriendo-

Sam: creo que vamos hacer buenos amigos y si quieres te muestro el palacio- dije terminando de comer y levantandome del asiento-

Freddie: claro- dijo Freddie levantandose tambien-

Freddie y yo caminábamos por todo el palacio y le presentaba a los sirvientes y sirvientas y sentía algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida Pero hablamos todo el día y nos quedamos hablando hasta la noche en la parte de la piscina todo era hermoso y yo me acerque a el y por unos segundos no miramos a los ojos

Freddie: siento que te conozco desde toda la vida -dijo Freddie agarrando mi mano-

Sam: yo igual -dije sonriendo-

Freddie: que lindos ojos azules tienes -dijo acariciando mi mano y sonriendo-

Sam: Gracias y tú tienes unos lindos ojos cafés -dije sonriendo mas

Freddie: gracias -dijo timido

Sam: eres mi mejor amigo verdad? -dije mirando sus hermosos labios tenia ganas de besarlo pero no lo hare, no lo conosco lo suficiente-

Freddie: Claro pero mañana empiezo a trabajar -dijo soltando mis manos-

Sam: si y te voy a ver -dije sonriendo timidamente

Freddie: sí que bueno-dijo mirandome los labios

Yo me acercaba más a Freddie y solo teníamos centímetros de distancia para besarnos pero interrumpió Lili avisándome que tenía que irme a dormir y me di cuenta que esas cosas raras que sentía era que me estaba empezando a gustar ese chico pero si mi madre me ve con el me castiga o se desmaya pero a mí no me importaba me gustaba y ya bueno me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Me desperté con ganas y baje a la cocina y salude a todas la sirvientes y ahí estaba desayunando y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla pero les hice jurar a todas las sirvientes que no le dijeran nada si lo besaba o algo ellas eran como mis amigas porque no tenía a nadie mas

Sam: hola a todos -dije con fastidio-

Todos: hola -dijeron al uniso-

Sam: en donde está mi desayuno Lili? -dije buscandola con la mirada-

Lili: en el comedor -dijo subiendo las escaleras con unas sabanas-

Sam: gracias Freddie acompáñame a desayunar conmigo en el comedor -dije tomando mi plato

Freddie: segura? -dijo inseguro-

Sam: claro después de todo eres mi mejor amigo -dije segura y sonriendo-

Que lindo yo me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer y luego vino con su desayuno para comer conmigo y cuando termine me fui a cambiarme y me puse a escuchar música en mi balcón y sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío

Freddie: hola es normal estar así -dijo acomodandose en el suelo a mi lado-

Sam: si y te digo algo como amiga -dije quitandome los audifonos para escucharlo mejor-

Freddie: si? -dijo

Sam: eres Bello -dije riendome timida, me arrepenti de haberselo dicho pero vi que lo tomo bien

Freddie: gracias y tu hermosa -dijo timido y sonriendo

Sam: gracias sabes eres mi primer amigo -dije mirando el suelo un poco triste

Freddie: y tú la mía he viajado a todas partes como sirviente y en todas partes me trataban como basura pero aquí parece que todos son familia -dijo mirandome

Sam: si yo siento que estoy en un agujero porque no conozco a nadie de afuera -dije jugando con mis dedos y lo dijenen un tono triste

Freddie: bueno algún día te voy a llevar a afuera y conocerás a Inglaterra -dijo sonriendo y levantando mi menton haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

Sam: si siempre me he querido escapar -dije sinsera, la verdad he tratado varias veces pero siempre me descubren-

Freddie: Bueno que tal si lo hacemos mañana en la noche -dijo proponiendomelo, lo pense y si es buena idea-

Sam: dale -dije asistiendo con la cabeza-

Freddie: mejor me voy a trabajar porque si no me despide tu mama -dijo apurado levantandose del suelo-

Sam: ok -dije normal mirandolo-

Freddie me dio un beso en la frente y se fue y sí que era lindo me gustaba mucho y que bueno que era mi amigo ya quería que fuera mañana pero hoy hice como todos los dias a sentarme a esperar que se acabe el día…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que haya gustado! ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Que bueno que les haya gustado el cap! bueno aqui les dejo el 2do ;)**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2: Nos escapamos Parte I<p>

Al día siguiente

Me desperté y baje corriendo para ver si estaba despierto y cuando baje las sirvientas me dijeron que aún no estaba despierto y fui a su cuarto y lo vi ahí durmiendo se veía tan lindo me senté al lado de el para despertarlo pero preferí esperar a que se despertara y luego vi que se estaba parando y me escondí para asustarlo. Lo veía ahí sentado estirándose y luego Salí y lo asuste y cuando hice eso grito y se calló y todo y yo muerta de la risa

Sam: sí que te asuste -dije tratando de aguantar la risa  
>Freddie: si -dijo un poco enojado<br>Sam: bueno nos escapamos en la tarde o noche -dije dudosa y sentandome en su cama  
>Freddie: en la noche porque en la tarde y ahorita tengo que trabajar tu mama me dejo las noches para descansar -dijo sentandose a mi lado<br>Sam: que bueno vamos a desayunar? -le pregunte a Freddie mientras que me acostaba en la cama  
>Freddie: claro pero me voy a cambiar -Dijo Freddie y yo me levante de su cama<br>Sam: ok te espero -dije antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

Yo me fui a desayunar y luego él llega que rápido es

Sam: que rápido eres -dije impresionada  
>Freddie: si -dijo acercandose a donde estaba<p>

Él se sentó conmigo para desayunar y luego él se puso a trabajar y yo me quede como siempre en el balcón solo esperando a que sea de noche pero antes de escapar agarre alguna ropa y la metí en la mochila mi cámara para tomar fotos de recuerdo ya tenía todo listo solo tenía que desconectar las cámaras de seguridad y fui hacer eso y fue fácil solo corte los cables y ya era la noche y Freddie vino y también tenía una mochila con todo el dinero que tenía y comida

Freddie: lista? -dijo Freddie cuando entro a mi habitacion  
>Sam: si- dije tomando mi mochila<p>

Nosotros nos escapamos no fue muy difícil y estaba emocionada porque por fin iba a conocer la ciudad

Sam: que emocionante -dije enocionada caminando  
>Freddie: si bueno solo caminamos por unos minutos y llegamos a la ciudad -dijo Freddie Sonriendo<br>Sam: si -dije caminando un poco mas rapido

Seguíamos caminando y llegamos a una plaza llena de personas y había un Karaoke y todo estábamos escuchando una chica que era buenísima parecía de nuestra edad cuando se bajo del escenario me presente

Sam: hola soy Sam y tu nombre? -Trataba de actuar normal y no tan cortes y si decía mi apellido iba a salir en la Tv  
>Carly: Carly -dijo sonriendo<br>Sam: que lindo cantas -dije sonriendo haciendole un cumplido  
>Carly: gracias solo tengo 17 no es para tanto -dijo graciosa<br>Sam: yo igual -dije sorprendida  
>Freddie: soy Freddie tengo su misma edad -dijo Freddie presentandose<br>Carly: son hermanos? -dijo Carly dudosa  
>Sam: no solo somos amigos -dije aclarandole la luda, claro que no somos hermanos, menos mal<br>Freddie: si, si quieres se nuestra amiga -dijo Freddie timido  
>Carly: claro, Freddie ayúdame a animar a Sam para que suba a cantar -dijo Carly emocionada y rogandole a Freddie<br>Sam: no -dije inmediatamente, tengo panico escenico no puedo subir, me pongo muy nerviosa  
>Freddie: si Sam sube a cantar -dijo Freddie tratando de convencerme, no le podia decir que no<br>Sam: está bien -dije con fastidio

Yo subí a Cantar y un presentador estaba ahí

Presentador (PS): buenas noches vamos con esta joven hermosa llamada -se acerco a mi y me susurro -cuál es tu nombre?- dijo dudoso  
>Sam: Sam -dije sonriendo<br>PS: llamada Sam que nos vas a cantar esta noche? -dijo acercando el microfono hacia mi  
>Sam: les voy a cantar Love Story de Taylor Swift (la canción que me inspiro hacer esta nove) -dije un poco nerviosa, me empesaron a sudar las manos<br>PS: vamos con Love Story -dijo gritando

Pusieron la música y me puse un poco nerviosa pero la gente me animaba gritándome Vamos Sam y esas cosas y entonces empecé a cantar (si la quieren escuchar: .com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E&ob=av2e)

We were both young when I first saw you,  
>I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.<br>I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights,  
>See the party the ball gowns.<br>I see you make your way through the crowd,  
>You say hello<br>Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
>I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>Tts a love story baby, just say yes<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quite because we're dead if they know<br>So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while  
>Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter<br>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me<br>I was begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
>Tts a love story baby, just say yes<p>

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is  
>This love is difficult, but its real,<br>Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
>Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,<p>

I was tired of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
>He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring<p>

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and thats all you know<br>I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
>Its a love story baby, just say yes<br>Oh, Oh, Oh

Termine de cantar y todos me aplaudían duro y yo me baje del escenario sonriendo y Freddie vino corriendo para abrazarme y Carly también me abrazo

Freddie: Sam eres genial no sabía que cantabas tan bien -dijo Freddie impresionado  
>Sam: ni yo -dije impresionada<br>Carly: estuviste genial -dijo Carly feliz  
>Sam: gracias -dije timida<br>Freddie: bueno Sam vamos a seguir caminando Carly si quieres nos acompañas -dijo Freddie antes de seguir caminando  
>Carly: claro -dijo Carly sonriedo<br>Sam: antes de irnos -dije buscando mi camara en mi mochila

Saque mi cámara y me tome un par de fotos con ellos y me di cuenta que Freddie me tomo fotos cantando

Carly: que linda salieron -dijo Carly pasandolas  
>Freddie: si ahora vamos -dijo Freddie empezando a caminar otra vez<br>Sam: aguarda -dije frenandole el paso

Tome unas fotos de todo el lugar y seguimos caminando y seguía tomando fotos íbamos por el Big Ben y le tome una foto y me tome una foto yo atrás de él y luego una con Freddie solamente y luego con Carly solamente y de ultimo los 3 juntos ese fue la mejor noche de mi vida y luego nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Carly

Al día siguiente

Me desperté y rápido busque a Freddie y lo desperté y luego veo que el hermano de Carly estaba viendo noticias y vi que decía –perdida la princesa Samantha Puckett- y luego Freddie y yo nos despedimos de Carly y salimos para que no me encontraran y luego estábamos en un lago adentro de una canoa y me tomaba varias fotos con Freddie y Freddie Saco la comida que tenía y nos cominos un Sandwich y bebimos un poco de agua y luego seguimos caminando y me tome una foto de nuevo y luego le dije a Freddie si me podía cargar en su espalda ya que estaba cansada y le pedí a una desconocida que nos tomara una foto de él cargándome y luego me dio la cámara

Sam: gracias, Freddie mira salió bonita -dije mostrandole la foto  
>Freddie: si, te puedo bajar? -dijo cansado<br>Sam: no -dije burlona  
>Freddie: mala -dijo tambien en tono burlon<br>Sam: sabes que te quiero -dije abrazandolo  
>Freddie: si yo igual -dijo sonriendo<br>Sam: máximo 3 dias afuera del palacio hecho? -haciendole un trato  
>Freddie: hecho -dijo Freddie mas cansado<br>Sam: tú eres lo máximo -dije sonriendo y mirandolo  
>Freddie: tu también lo eres -dijo tambien mirandome<p>

Freddie seguía caminando y ya se hacía de noche y tuvimos que dormir bajo un árbol peo por fin aventuraba con el chico que me gusta…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que haya gustado! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios! que bueno que les guste el fic, Bueno aqui les dejo con el 3er cap! :D**

* * *

><p>Cap.3: Nos escapamos Parte II<p>

Al día Siguiente

Me desperté y vi que todo estaba soleado y Freddie durmiendo y lo desperté rápido

Sam: Freddie despierta -dije agitandolo un poco  
>Freddie: que pasa? -dijo medio adormilado<br>Sam: que debemos seguir caminando y conociendo -dije dejandolo de agitar  
>Freddie: bueno una foto? -dijo sonriendo y sentandose<br>Sam: claro de que es el 3er día y hoy en la noche tenemos que estar en el palacio -dije sacando mi camara  
>Freddie: si -dijo acomodandose<p>

Saque mi cámara y nos tomamos una foto y luego salimos a caminar para llegar a la plaza y conseguirnos a Carly

Carly: hola chicos -dijo acercandose y saludando con la mano  
>Sam: hola siempre vienes aquí - dije dudosa<br>Carly: si -dijo carly sonriendo  
>Freddie: bueno aquí hay una feria verdad? -dijo Freddie viendo hacia los lados<br>Carly: si créeme todos son amables -dijo Carly sonriendo  
>Sam: que bueno vamos para allá -dije empezando a caminar<br>Carly: vamos -dijo Carly siguendome junto a Freddie

Nosotros fuimos a esa feria y era fino porque tenía juegos, comida de todo y nosotros jugamos algunos juegos y comimos pero ya se hacía tarde y nos teníamos que ir Freddie y yo y nos fuimos y llegamos al palacio y entramos como salimos y cuando entramos vi que habían muchos policías y mi mama no estaba y me sentía como basura porque si mi hermana se pierde llora pero si me pierdo no llora pero que más Freddie me apoyo y subí a mi cuarto y luego me llamo mi mama a darme un regaño pero cuando me paso a papa me di cuenta de que él estaba llorando y eso hizo que no me sintiera basura y luego me fui a mi cuarto y recibí otra llamada era de nuevo mi mama me dijo que dentro de poco había un baile en nuestra casa y después de que se terminara la llamada me recordé de que tenía que usar uno de esos vestidos apretados que fastidio pero bueno que más voy hacer y lo peor de todo es que voy a ver a Melanie pero me emocionaba de que puede ser que iba a ver a Carly, deje de pensar porque ya me había quedado dormida

Al día siguiente

Sentí que me despertaba alguien y pensaba que era Freddie pero en verdad era Lili me despertó para decirme que la próxima semana era el estúpido baile en verdad no quería ir primero me sentiría basura y segundo los arrogantes príncipes me coquetearían toda la noche pero tenía que ir por obligación –ODIO SER PRINCESA (gritando)- OMG dije mis pensamientos en voz alta y Lili se me acerca preocupada

Lili: todo está bien princesa -dijo preocupada  
>Sam: si perfecto -dije sonriendo y asistiendo con la cabeza<br>Lili: dígame que pasa? -dijo sentandose en mi cama  
>Sam: nada tranquila -dije sonriendo<br>Lili: ok -dijo levantandose para irse

Lili se fue y me arrepentí de haberle mentido pero de repente voy al jardín con un libro del estudio y me senté en la fuente y empecé a leer estaba el libro interesante y luego empecé a escuchar a mi mama hablando con alguien y cuando me asome. RAYOS era Melanie yo solo me quede ahí sentada y cuando la miro que se me esta acercando veo que usaba uno de esos vestidos apretados creo que los usa todos los dias que incomodo pero no la miraba mientras que se acercaba

Melanie: Sammy hola soy yo Mel -dijo sonriendo mostrando sus perfectos dientes Ash! como la odio  
>Sam: hola Melanie te dije que no me dijeras Sammy -dije molesta<br>Pam: Samantha Puckett saluda -dijo mi madre enojada  
>Sam: ya la salude contenta -dije levantandome de la fuente gritando y enojada<p>

Me fui de ahí aunque fue muy falta de respeto pero tenía que hacerlo ya me harte de que ella sea el centro de atención y bueno fui a mi cuarto y me senté en mi balcón a leer y que bueno que mi balcón tiene 2 puertas y puse seguro para que nadie entrara y vi el otro balcón que era del cuarto de mi hermana pero deje de distraerme porque en verdad el libro era bueno y escuche la voz de mi Freddie que decía

Freddie: Sam abre la puerta estoy solo no está más nadie -dijo Freddie gritando para que pudiera escucharl

Yo solo abrí la puerta aún estaba enojada y cuando la abrí y vi a Freddie con la cara de preocupado solo lo jale de la camisa para que salga al balcón y luego cerré la puerta y cuando volteó de nuevo lo vi con la cara de confundido y también preocupado yo lo que hice fue abrazarlo y despues de soltarlo me empezó hacer preguntas

Freddie: Sam que paso allá con tu hermana? -dijo Freddie confundido  
>Sam: Freddie lo que pasa esque….me siento basura -dije triste sentandome en el suelo del balcon<br>Freddie: por qué? -dijo Freddie sentandose a mi lado  
>Sam: porque ella siempre ha sido el centro de atención de todos y yo soy su sobra que nadie le para y ya me harte tenía que gritarles -dije apenada jugando con mis dedos<br>Freddie: peros si les gritaste ''Ya la salude contenta'' -dijo Freddie imitado lo que dije pero sin gritar  
>Sam: si pero cuando me hable le voy a decir lo que siento -dije mirandolo y aun apenada<p>

Luego de eso apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras que leía el me acariciaba el pelo mientras que veía el paisaje (imaginen la escena) y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida hasta que escuche a Freddie despertándome

Freddie: Sam despierta -dijo acariciando mi mejilla a veces es tan tierno 3  
>Sam: que paso? -dije medio adormilada<br>Freddie: nada solo que tú hermana te está llamando desde el balcón de su cuarto -dijo senalando el otro valcon  
>Sam: QUE? -dije levantandome de sus piernas alterada y volteando a mirar el balcon de Melanie<p>

Vi que estaba ahí y note que estaba esperando a que yo le hablara

Sam: que rayos quieres? -dije gritando y levantoandome para verle la cara mejor  
>Melanie: Sam que pasa? Porque eres tan grosera conmigo? -dijo confundida, no entendia nada<br>Sam: sabes lo que pasa -dije haciendome la dificil  
>Melanie: no, no se dime tú -dijo aun mas confundida<br>Sam: porque tú siempre eres el centro de atención de todo el mundo y yo soy basura no? Nadie se interesa por mí y para mi tu eres una presumida -dije enojada

Yo me fui del balcón y cerré con seguro la puerta de mi cuarto para que nadie entrara y Freddie se me acerca

Freddie: lo que dijiste fue -dijo impresionado  
>Sam: valiente? -dije terminando su oracion<br>Freddie: si -dijo aun impresionado  
>Sam: bueno tenía que hacerlo ya estaba harta -dije mirando el suelo apenada aun<br>Freddie: bueno voy a seguir trabajando adiós mi princesa Puckett -dijo Freddie besando mi frente y saliendo de mi cuarto  
>Sam: adiós -dije sonriendo<p>

Eso que dijo me animo me llamo su Princesa Puckett eso hacía que dejara de sentirme basura frente a todos ya sabía que al menos una persona le importo y es Freddie me encanta, no me di cuenta y ya eran las 11:00PM de la noche me distraje pensando en Freddie y me acosté a dormir pensando en cómo sería mi futuro con el serian cosas buenas….

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: un Recuerdo de Freddie

Al día Siguiente

Me desperté y encontré a Lili barriendo en mi cuarto y luego baje y no encontraba a Freddie y luego lo seguía buscando y nada y cuando veo un chico sentado a fuera del palacio llorando claro! Era Freddie lo vi y Salí y me senté al lado de el

Sam: hola Freddie -dije sonriendo  
>Freddie: Hola Sam -dijo triste, que raro<br>Sam: Freddie que te pasa? Porque estas triste? -dije preocupada  
>Freddie: porque me entere de que mi madre me mintió por todos estos años -dijo mirando el cielo<br>Sam: que te hiso creer? -dije tocandole el hombro  
>Freddie: que un día cuando tenía 5 años.. (ahorita en el flash back narra Freddie)<p>

***Flash Back***

Estaba jugando en el patio un día y escucho que mi mama le gritaba a mi papa entonces de curioso se me ocurrió esconderme para ver todo lo que estaba pasando y vi que mi papa tenía unas maletas y decía que se iba y mi mama seguía la discusión y yo Salí con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y dije

Freddie: (con voz de 5 años) papa se va a ir? -dije triste

Mis papas se me quedaron mirando y luego se me acerco mi papa y se agacho y me agarro los brazos y dijo

Papa de Freddie (PF): Campeón si me voy pero no para siempre voy a volver -dijo tratando de sonreir  
>Freddie: seguro -dije inseguro, no sabia si creerle<br>PF: si claro -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo abrace a mi padre con fuerza y me di cuenta que mi papa soltó un par de lágrimas y le dije te amo y él me dijo igual luego se fue de esa puerta y más nunca lo vi

***Fin del Flash Back***

Sam: ohh Freddie pero que te dijo tu madre para que te recordara eso? -dije un poco triste  
>Freddie: que mi padre murió hace 1 año -dijo jugando con sus dedos<br>Sam: QUE! -dije un poco alterada  
>Freddie: si y me enoja que no me lo haya dicho cuando ella se entero -dijo frustrado<br>Sam: bueno tranquilo -dije abrazandolo fuerte- seguro lo hiso por tu bien y ella pensaba que iba a venir pero nunca llego -dije soltandolo y mirandolo a los ojos  
>Freddie: Gracias Sam si sabes animar una persona -dijo sonriendo<br>Sam: bueno ven vamos al jardín del palacio -dije sonriedo y levantandome  
>Freddie: ok -dijo tambien levantandose<p>

Aun lo veía triste y lo agarre de la mano y lo lleve y cuando llegamos él estaba parado un poco triste mirando el piso pero agarre una flor y me puse detrás de él y se la mostré como para dársela y que se animara y entonces me sonrió y como era fin de semana ya quería confesarle que me gustaba y lo iba hacer hoy en la noche peor como era temprano llame a Carly para invitarla al palacio

En la llamada

Carly: Habla Carly -dijo cuando atendio  
>Sam: hola Carly es Sam -dije feliz<br>Carly: hola Sam que pasa? -dijo dudosa  
>Sam: quieres venir a mi casa? -dije sonriedo aunque ella no me viera<br>Carly: bueno en dónde queda? -dijo dudosa

Fin de la llamada

Yo colgué de inmediato porque me acorde de que Carly no sabía que era princesa se me había olvidado decirle pero que más voy hacer ya que viene al baile la próxima semana le digo un día antes pero luego se me acerca Melanie, Rayos se me había olvidado que estaba aquí bueno solo trátala como siempre

Melanie: Sammy tenemos que hablar -dijo Melanie triste  
>Sam: no hay nada de qué hablar y no me digas Sammy -dije con fastidio y un poco de enojo<br>Melanie: Sam por favor quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras no quiero que me odies -dijo Melanie tan dulce, Agg me provoca vomitar  
>Sam: como no odiarte por tu culpa yo soy una basura para mis padres y todo el mundo solo hablan de la princesa Melanie y su hermana o solo Melanie, Samantha no existe, me tratan como si fuera tu sombra -dije enojada<p>

Melanie se quedó callada y me fui molesta de ahí y luego me senté en el balcón como siempre y empecé a ver las fotos que nos tomamos cuando nos escapamos y eran tan lindas (imagínenselas) empecé a llorar porque sabía que algún día no los iba a ver más no sé pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a pasar eso pero me quede dormida en el balcón y estaba soñando…

En el sueño

Estaba con Freddie y era de noche ya estaba lista para decirle que lo amaba

Sam: Freddie tengo que confesar algo -dije acercandome a el, estaba nerviosa  
>Freddie: qué? -dijo mirandome a los ojos<br>Sam: te amo -dije nerviosa esperando que me diria  
>Freddie:…..<p>

Freddie se había quedado callado y luego se desmalla y lo trato de despertar y parecía muerto y estaba llorando y entonces me despierto Gritando

Fin del sueño

Menos mal que solo fue un sueño no creo que pase de verdad pero ya era de noche y fui a la fuente en donde estaba sentado

Sam: hola -dije sentandome a un lado  
>Freddie: hola -dijo sonriendo<br>Sam: Freddie los mejores amigos no tienen secretos verdad? -dije dudosa  
>Freddie: si -dijo Freddie mirandome extranado por mi pregunta<br>Sam: entonces dime quien te gusta-dije nerviosa esperando a que me respondiera  
>Freddie: una chica que está aquí -dijo sonriendo<p>

Sam: es Melanie? -dije dudosa  
>Freddie: no -dijo extranado<br>Sam: bueno quien es? -dije dudosa y mas nerviosa de lo que estaba  
>Freddie: no te voy a decir -dijo haciendose el dificil<br>Sam: FREDDIE -dije reprochando para que me dijera -ya dime!  
>Freddie: si tú no me dices quien te gusta yo no te digo -dijo Freddie sonriendo como un ganador, ya que se lo tendre que decir<br>Sam: está bien Freddie tú me gustas ahora dime a ti quien te gusta -dije nerviosa y lo dije tan rapido que me quede sin aire (jaja es un chiste estoy bien)  
>Freddie: Sam tú también me…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui les dejo el cap :) Espero que les haya gustado ;)<strong>


End file.
